Indiana Jones the Family Man
by Bearr Jones
Summary: Indiana is married and about to be a father read to find out who he married
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fanfic so please don't be mad. Disclaimer: I do not own Indiana Jones or the characters in this chapter George Lucas does but the events are mine.  
  
Prologue  
"And now you may kiss the bride" The minister said announcing the handsome Indiana Jones married to the now Marion Jones formerly known as Marion Ravenwood. After they speed off to their honeymoon in Sydney, Australia. They had a wonderful time. When they got back they got back Indy had a meeting with Marcus Brody. It was about him finding Jesus's bones and how theNazi's wanted them for more power. He rushed home to tell Marionabout the trip, surely she would like to assist him on this adventure. When he told her she didn't even want him to go. After a little persuasion she said he could go but didn't sound like she meant it. He left the next day before he left Marion asked him "How long will you be gone?" "Two weeks tops." He replied  
Two weeks had come and gone and Indy was still not home she had called marcus a million times and he wasn't home. {A/N: he is lost in his own meseum again ( third movie).} She called Indy's father and he didn't know what had happened to Indy. He even stopped bye once and that was when he found out Marion was pregnant. Soon it had been three months and Indy was given up for dead.  
One day when Marion had been crying in their room thinking about how Indy would never get to see their child she was four months pregnant with when all the sudden she heard his voice... . . . thank you for reading my story I will update soon . Sorry it was short. Oh yes and please review. 


	2. Chapter 1: Indy comes home

Sorry it took so long  
  
Chapter 1: Indy comes home  
  
"His voice" Marion thought "but that couldn't be I thought he was dead."  
  
She then heard someone coming up the stairs. She heard the door open and turned around to come face to face with Indy.  
  
She went up and hugged him. While they were hugging Indy noticed Marion's swollen stomach. He put his hand on it and felt the baby kick. He was so happy he couldn't believe it he was going to be a father.  
  
He asked her how far she was and she replied very angrily "4 months, Indy 4 months you were gone 4 months what took so god damn long" to this Indy replied "Calm down Marion, calm down" By this time Marion exploded "CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! MY HUSBAND WAS GONE FOR 4 MONTHS! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE BACK 3 AND A HALF MONTHS AGO! FOR 3 AND A HALF MONTHS HENRY JONES JR. WHILE YOU WERE GONE I SUFFERED FROM WORRY AND GRIEF WHILE YOU WERE DIGGING IN DIRT FOR SHIT!" Indy knew he was in deep trouble because she used his full real name.  
  
Then she started up again "HENRY YOU WILL MOST DEFINITELY BE SLEE...." When she was cut off by Indy kissing her deeply. When they broke apart she whispered "....ping with me tonight" out of breath.  
  
1 month later Marion woke with a start to the baby kicking. She decided to get up because she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep later. She looked over at her husband sleeping innocently. She got out of her bed and put on her two sizes too small robe the tie was straining against her 5 month pregnant stomach.  
  
She then headed downstairs to make breakfast. Soon she heard Indy coming down the stairs he walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned around and kissed him.  
  
Please review and for them to either have a boy or a girl. 


	3. Decorating the Baby's Room

Sorry it took me so long to update. I had a severe writers block. I would like to Thank my reviewers: Calyx Naava: Thank you so much and the baby wont be twins though Sorry. Rylee Smith: You are one of the greatest friends for being my mentor about Fanfic and telling me about it. You are so GREAT!!! Bchgrl04: Oh my God I don't know where to start you are so GREAT!!!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Decorating the Baby's room  
Recap: She then headed downstairs to make breakfast. Soon she heard Indy coming down the stairs he walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned around and kissed him.  
  
After they broke apart Marion said, "Don't forget you promised to help me decorate the baby's room today." Indy responded with, "How could I forget. So what color were you thinking of painting the baby's room?" Marion answered his question by responding, "I think we should paint the baby's room pink because I have a strong feeling it's going to be a girl." Indy then said, "I think we should paint the HIS room blue." Marion retorted saying "I think we should just mix the colors together and paint the room purple." ( a/n : the perfect color for a baby's room Indy is soon to learn. Fun Fact: Purple in a child's room is said to help develop the imagination according to color theory. ) Indy was being a stubborn mule by saying, "I WILL NOT HAVE MY FUTURE SON HAVE A PURPLE ROOM!!!" ( a/n: he would later regret ever saying that.) Suddenly Marion's mood changed faster than the speed of light (a/n : this is were Indy starts to learn about mood swings.) All the sudden Marion started yelling at him, "WE WILL PAINT THE BABY'S ROOM PUR..."Marion never finished her sentence because she suddenly fainted. Indy immediately rushed over to her with a look of pure fear on his face. He immediately called 911 and an ambulance arrived shortly. They rushed Marion to the hospital. Once there Indy waited for what seemed to him like an eternity. When the doctor finally came out Indy was so relived but he had a ton of questions. Before he could ask any questions though the doctor asked, "Mr. Jones before I can let you see her I want to know if you want to the sex of the baby?" before Indy gave him his answer he asked, "What was wrong with Marion?" The doctor replied "Well....." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Cliffhanger Yay! Well I wont be able to update for awhile because I'm going to Disneyland next weekend and I'm not allowed to go on duringthe week because my mom said so. Well thank you for reading!! ~ Bearr Jones 


	4. Preview

A/N: Thanks for all the Reviews!! I could use more though I need the confidence to write more chapters. I know I left you all with a big cliffie last time and I am sorry I left you waiting that long to read more. Well anyways here it is

Recap: "Well...," the Doctor said

" Well...," the Doctor said, "It seems she just fainted from over exhaustion she should take it easy for the rest of her pregnancy and she should get a lot of rest and relaxation." On the way home Indy said to Marion "You are going strait to bed when we get home because you need to relax and rest." Marion knew it was going to be boring but she agreed anyways for the baby's sake. Soon from the boredom she fell asleep.

2 months Later

Marion awoke to the baby's rhythmic kicking. She looked over at the clock it read 2:00 am. She then proceeded to heave herself off the bed. She went down stairs to the kitchen in search of a snack. She looked around the kitchen with her hand over her huge stomach. She decided to make a sandwich. She made it then ate it promptly. When she was finished she went back upstairs and climbed back into bed. She then felt Indy's arms snake around her waist. He then asked her, "Where were you?" She replied, "I was getting a snack." Indy then asked, "Why didn't you let me get it for you? You know you're supposed to get a lot of rest." "I wanted to get it myself." Marion responded. Then fell asleep in Indy's arms.

The Next Day

The next day was a Saturday so both Indy and Marion did not have to teach (AN: Marion teaches kindergarten at the local school and has been since before she married Indy.) Indian woke up before Marion did, since he was planning to decorate the baby's room as a surprise for Marion that day. Since he knew that she would be out shopping with her friend, Sue, for baby clothes. So he got up and made breakfast for himself. Then he wrote a note to Marion:

Marion,

I will be busy the whole day. Have fun with Sue shopping, but don't get to worked up.

Love,

Indy

Then Indy left for the paint store.

While at the paint store Indy bought some pretty sunshine yellow paint and some paint brushes. He then went home and painted the room that they had set aside for the baby. Then he went down to the basement to get all the furniture he had bought for the baby. It was white with a cute duck design.


End file.
